If I Sang Outta Tune
by BriannaRenegade
Summary: Sam and Dean have a full week free of hunting. They decide to spend it with those nearest and dearest to them in the Men of Letters headquarters. Fluffy Destiel! Brotp Denny and Brotp Sastiel!
1. Chapter 1

After all the boys had been through, the apocalypse, dying, closing the gates of heaven and hell; the boys were taking a much deserved break. Sam and Dean had quite literally been to hell and back. They lost friends, allies, and lovers and there was still much to be done.

Dean and Sam threw out their burner phones to avoid any calls from Garth, and locked themselves in the Men of Letters headquarters. A week was all they needed really, to just live their lives as normal as possible.

Benny would be there of course, and even thought he was a vampire he had a steady blood supply stocked in the Men of Letters kitchen. Cas was there too, now that Dean had admitted to the angel that he loved him the two had been pretty inseparable.

Sufficient to say Dean was very excited for the next week.

On the first official day of their vacation Dean woke up tangled in Cas's arms. He knew that Cas had trouble grasping the ideas of personal space but he didn't know how much until Cas was allowed to touch him freely.

Cas opened an eye at Dean's sudden movement. "Gnnn." He moaned burying his face into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Come on Cas, its time to wake up. Benny will be here soon, and I need a shower. I'm going to make waffles. Do you think that vampires can eat?" Dean asked untangling from Cas and getting out of bed.

"From what I have read of those twilight books I don't think they do." Castiel answered, a little grumpy from being woken up and being pulled away from his lover.

Dean shook his head. "Cas how many times do I have to tell you that those aren't real vampires. Now come on I think there is enough room in the shower for two."

Cas didn't have to be told twice. He was already under the hot water by the time Dean got into the bathroom.

Cas loved Dean's body. Every inch of it. He could tell Dean how many freckles he had, or which scars he had where. He remembered any ticklish spot, and every spot that made Dean shutter. Since they had admitted their feelings for each other Cas had spent hours worshiping Dean's body. A term Dean found amusing considering his lover was once an angel. Yes, Castiel knew every inch of Dean's body, but it didn't stop him from wanting to explore some more in the shower.

An hour later Dean and Cas were more or less Clean and Dean headed downstairs to start cooking.

Sam was already down there, face deep in a book, he barely grunted at Dean as he passed.

"You are supposed to be having fun." Dean called on his way to the kitchen.

"This is fun." Sam called after him.

Dean had started his 'overnight waffles' the night before. The batter was sitting at room temperature all night as the recipe had instructed.  
He hummed an ACDC song as he stirred two egg yolks into the batter, then fluffed the whites and gently stirred them in as well. Twenty minutes later Dean set the fresh waffles on the table with a tub of whipped butter, fresh fruit and whipping cream.

It was when Dean brought out four plates that he heard a knock on the heavy steel of the men of letters door. Only a vampire could do that.  
Dean hurried to the door and let Benny in.

(Sam was kind enough not to point out he was like a little boy having his first sleepover.)

"Do vampires eat?" Dean said ushering Benny in.

Benny nodded carefully, a little worried. He knew his friend could be a little bit spastic sometimes and he just went with it.

Dean lead Benny to where Sam and Cas were already seated. Cas looking a little more cheery than he had this morning, and Sam still deep in his book.

Benny sat his bag down on the end of the table before saying greeting the two.

"Castiel." Benny smiled. "Nice to see you out here in the real world."

Cas gave Benny a smile. Genuinely happy for Dean to have a friend, and of course always glad that the vampire helped him out of purgatory.  
"Sam." Benny addressed, he knew how annoying it was to be interrupted while reading.

Sam set down his book and turned to look up at Benny. He still wasn't entirely sure about the vampire but he liked him well enough. "Hello Benny."

"What were you reading?" Benny asked.

Sam smirked "Oh it was fascinating. It was about the Eleusian Mysteries in ancient Greece..."

"I met Demeter." Cas told Sam.

Before Sam could ask Cas a million questions Dean cleared his throat. "Eat now, nerd later."

Nobody talked as they ate, even if Benny only ate one waffle, but Dean smiled as he sat at the table with the people he cared about.  
When everyone was full Dean whisked off the dishes to the kitchen, but just left them in the sink. He would clean up later, or Sam would if he was annoyed enough.

"Come upstairs Benny, I want to show you something." Dean said when he came back. They went upstairs leaving Cas and Sam in the main room of the batcave.

Cas looked uncomfortable a second before launching into a conversation with Sam. "Did you know that there is a modern church that attempts a three day festival in which they try to reenact the mysteries? I can tell you it is very different than the original. A lot less ritual sex."

Sam chuckled, not sure if Cas was joking about the last part. "Did you see the mysteries?"

"I participated." Cas told him and then quickly added. "Not the ritual sex. But I was curious. God encouraged us to mingle with the humans back then. I was living as a Hierophant living under the name Agape."

Sam leaned in with a smirk. "The things you must have seen as an angel. The secrets you must have. And you gave it all up for my stubborn older brother."

"I love him." Cas answered.

"You must." Sam chuckled. "Tell me more about Demeter.."


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs Dean had pulled Benny into his hobby room. (Cas had insisted Dean move all of him weapons out of the bedroom as it was not a good environment for sleeping. Since he was told to do that he also decided to move his records in there too.

Dean moved over to the record player and flipped through his collection. He finally settled on some ACDC and moved to put it into the record player. "This is a classic. Dirty deeds done dirt cheap is one of the most popular songs but I prefer Problem Child."

"Of course you do." Benny laughed, a low throaty noise.

Dean sat down bobbing his head to the music and gestured to Benny to sit across from him. "So you finally acclimating?"

"I'm doing fine brother." Benny told him. "I went back and explained everything to Elizabeth. She was a little cautious at first but its nice, having family."

Dean nodded. "Someone once told me family doesn't end with blood."

"Wise man." Benny said. He figured Dean would be talking about Bobby Singer. Who hadn't liked him much the time they had met, but meant the world to Dean.

Benny switched the conversation to something less depressing, and they went on until Dean became a little too spastic to pay full attention to him.

"Oh this is the song!" Dean exclaimed.

Benny knew Dean well enough to know he wasn't having a seizure but he almost looked like he was as he lost himself in the song. "I'm a problem child, yes I am. I'm a problem child. I'm wild. make my stand, no man's land!"

By the end of Dean's little performance Benny was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. "You really enjoy this stuff brother? Sounds like a buzzard landing on a tin roof."

Dean stopped Dead, looking over at Benny. "Seriously this is classic."

Benny shook his head. "All my life, I've caught it hard. I've been abused, and I've been scored." He started to sing. "I feel so bad, it ain't gonna last. I feel so bad, this ain't gonna last. I've been scorned, and I've been kicked out."

Dean scrunched his lip up and nodded. "That's not bad. Not bad at all."

"Howling Wolf." Benny answered. "Now that's classic."

"Too bad you're a vampire. You could take up a career in the blues." Dean joked. Only a little though, Benny was actually pretty good.  
Benny shook his head. If anyone had ever told Benny that he would one day be sitting in a weird underground bunker with a Winchester he would have laughed them out of purgatory. Among the vampires, and all other things that bumped in the night, the Winchester brothers were purely legend. The nightmare under the bed for all things that went bump in the night. But there he was with Dean Winchester, the brother he never wanted. "I believe the term you used was vampirate." He answered.

His thoughts drifted to the other Winchester. "Is Sam cool with this?"

"Yeah. You're my friend." Dean told him. "You and Charlie. Only ones who haven't gotten killed."

"Don't you start blaming yourself for that." Benny warned. "You can't help what other people do, or are willing to do for you."

Dean decided to drop it, there was no winning an argument with the vampire. Dean got up and switched the record, "Maybe you will like Foreigner."

It turns out Benny did not like Foreigner, Black Sabbath, or The Guess Who. He did kind of like Zeppelin, and that was enough for Dean. For now.

Dean lost track of time in Benny's pirate stories and before he knew it Cas was calling them downstairs. "Sam made...pasta. I think. He says its pasta at least."

"Shut up Cas." He heard Sam add.

Dean chuckled. "Better get down there."

Benny nodded and followed. He didn't eat this time, it wasn't ever necessary and Sam's pasta didn't really look like anything he would want. Benny was kind of zoned out of the meal entirely until Sam addressed him.

"Must have thrown you though, Benny...Cas and Dean." Sam said.

Benny chuckled. "Dean tore apart purgatory looking for an angel, I was only surprised that the angel was in a full-grown male."  
Dean groaned.

"Where is the angel?" Benny said, in a dead on Dean impression.

Sam clapped at the impression, laughing. "Yeah you missed a lot of that. Cas, we talked about this, personal space. the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid."

Benny smirked, "There was all the sidelong glances, whenever they would catch each other's gaze they would look away."

"Yeah. Destiel can get a little annoying." Sam joked.

"I am right here." Dean complained, but when Cas caught his eye he melted instantly.

Later when Dean and Cas were curled in bed Cas whispered to Dean softly in enochian.

"Why do you always do that in enochian?" Dean asked, running his fingers through Cas's hair.

Cas nuzzled Dean's collar-bone. "It reminds me of where I came from."

"Do you ever regret what happened?" Dean asked.

Cas placed soft kisses up Dean's jaw. "If I died tomorrow I would not regret a moment. Eternity would have been nothing without you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Dean and Cas went downstairs they found Benny and Sam sitting together at the long Men of Letters table quietly. It wasn't an awkward silence, Sam was engrossed in something on his computer and Benny was leaned back, feet on the table, flipping a tarnished coin.

"Morning." Dean said as Cas sat down grumpy.

"Dean, Charlie emailed for you." Sam smirked.

"Why?" Den asked. Usually when Charlie was looking for him it wasn't a good thing.

"She says.." Sam started. "Oh my gosh Dean! I knew you were a little too interested in my crown! I mean its great to hear you are on team homo but the fact that I had to track you down and hear about it from some weirdo named Garth. Not cool man."

"Okay stop." Dean said, he didn't want to hear anymore. Not to mention he was starting to get embarrassed.

"But Dean there is so much more." Sam said. " Anyway, I told her where we are she said she was on her way."

"What? Seriously Sammy?" Dean asked exasperate. He loved Charlie, in the little sister sort of way, but in the same litter sister kind of way she could be seriously annoying. He was sure it would be no exception today.

Sam laughed, his fun was torturing his brother apparently. "She will be here for dinner."

Dean groaned.

"This should be fun." Benny commented.

Castiel smiled, "So I finally get to meet Charlie?"

"See Dean, everyone else is excited." Sam exclaimed.

"Well I am glad for you." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam was practically buzzing with excitement, but decided to go easy on his brother, Charlie would give him a hard enough time later. "I am taking Cas to the grocery store. I'll cook, err, better than yesterday."

"Maybe I will make a pie!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean softened and placed a soft kiss on Castiel's temple. "Apple." He requested.

"Come on Cas." Sam said. He didn't think that the angel had ever been to a grocery store.

Sam grabbed the keys to the impala on his way out of the men of letters headquarters.

Castiel, since becoming human he had gotten more use to car rides, but it would still feel awkward being in the car with just Sam. He got into the passenger's seat and found himself instantly thrown off. Sam didn't turn on the radio, play some loud (and obnoxious) music. Though Castiel would never admit to Dean that he didn't like his taste.

"Charlie isn't anything to worry about." Sam said as they pulled away. "She gets a little over excited but she is harmless."

"Especially compared to Benny." Castiel said.

Sam didn't know if that was a joke or not so he changed the subject. "How do you know how to make pie?" Sam asked.

"I don't." Castiel said. "But how hard can it be?"

The grocery store wound up being an interesting experience. Castiel managed to convince Sam that he could make meatloaf after seeing the recipes that hung on the wall in the local market. He also threw frozen vegetables into the cart saying that it also seemed easy to cook. Cas also threw a bag of green apples, pre-made pie crust, sugar and apple jam in the cart.

Sam didn't have the heart to tell him that this wasn't how you made apple pie. If he knew anything about his brother he would pretend to love it anyway.

As they drove home Castiel made small talk with Sam. He knew that he and Dean shared a more profound bound but he found it was very easy to talk to Sam, especially about things he couldn't tell Dean because he didn't like talking to Dean about heaven.

"Do you ever miss your brothers and sisters?" Sam asked as Castiel was explaining just how many angels there had been at the beginning. Each one who had died along the way.

"I miss Gabriel. And Balthazar." Castiel said. "But being an angel wouldn't solve that problem."

"We're you close?" Sam asked. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Dean died, and he imagined it would be worse for brothers that had been together thousands of years. Even worse if he was the one who killed him.

"Not so much with Gabriel because he left. He was so good though. He was valiant at the end too. Balthazar and I were very close, some of our other brothers and sisters would call us...well its an enochian word similar to twins..." Castiel explained.

"Only more profound?" Sam joked.

Castiel laughed at that. "I suppose you can say that."

"If there was anything you could say to him now, what would you say?" Sam wondered. With anyone else this conversation would be a downer but Castiel seemed to enjoy speaking about his time as an angel.

"I would tell him I am sorry. That I love him, and I should have listened." Castiel said. "I would tell him that I know he was trying to save me, and that he was the most loyal angel in all of Heaven. I would also tell him he's an asshole."

This time Sam laughed. "I would have said the same to Dean, after he went to hell for me. I guess that turned out all right though."

Meanwhile Benny was teaching Dean how to sword fight, because after all you will never know what weapons you will have to improvise with. Cas and Sam were laughing for too much for Dean's taste when they came in and went straight for the kitchen. He almost dropped the sword, Benny had the upper hand on him in seconds.

It didn't seem like long when Dean heard the telltale knocking on the door. Charlie was here, and there was no back entrance to sneak out of.


	4. Chapter 4

Featuring ActualFangirl!Charlie. Its short because I wanted to give my guys and gals a quick burst of fluff before I went to bed.

* * *

Sam must have been waiting for this moment because it seemed like a second later Dean heard Charlie's voice call to him through the library. "Deannnnnnnn."

Dean looked to Benny with a frown.

"I'm not going to get you out of this one." Benny chuckled.

"This is worse than purgatory." Dean mumbled under his breath going to meet Charlie.

When he walked in Charlie was talking to Cas, who looked confused and a little scared. "No I am not saying your name is Jack Harkness. You have impossible blue eyes, and a long coat and you were once a little bit immortal. Oh my god this is giving me so many Jack and Nine feels!"  
"Charlie." Dean said carefully.

Charlie ran to Dean and embraced him in a hug. "Oh my god Dean. I can't even believe you right now!"

"Its uh, nice to see you too." Dean answered breaking free. "This is my friend Benny."

"Benny?" Charlie asked, her eyes widening in sudden realization. "OH BENNY THE VAMPIRE! I am going to have so many questions for you after I finish with this one." Charlie said to Benny, pointing towards Dean.

Benny laughed, the same deep rolling laugh that hinted at an accent. "If it pleases you."

"Damn." Charlie said, appreciating the accent. "If I was straight, and single, I would find you other ways to please me."

Sam smacked his head, turning red, Charlie was just so open about anything that came to her mind. "I am going to finish Dinner. And Cas is going to help."

Cas was looking for an escape, without being too rude to Dean's closest friend. Her bubbly personality was making him a little uncomfortable.  
"I need to know everything." Charlie told him. "And I mean everything princess."

Charlie and Dean hadn't seen each other since LARPing. There was a lot of catching up to do.

Since Charlie was like a little sister he indulged her, in the manliest way possible. "Castiel was going to leave, it was either let him go to heaven or find a way to make him stay."

Charlie was annoyed with that explanation. "No from the top, when did this start?"

"I'd say about the time Castiel gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition." Benny offered.

"Oh the hell thing, of course. I read that in the books!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You read Chuck's books?" Dean stopped her.

"How else was I supposed to learn about you? You aren't exactly forth coming." Charlie answered. "Anyway so you have been in love with Cas since then.."

"I have not." Dean said, a little too quickly.

"Well when did you fall in love with him?" Charlie asked.

"I can't pinpoint a moment." Dean answered exasperated.

"Yesss you caaannn." Charlie answered in a sing song voice.

"The moment I thought I lost him. The moment I thought he was dead for good." Dean answered. "The only thing I had left was his stupid trench coat and every time I would open the trunk of the car I would reach out and touch it. I realize I was being a girl..."

Charlie was practically bouncing where she stood. "YOU KEPT HIS COAT IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR? YOU CARESSED IT FOR MONTHS? OH MY GOD DEAN."

"If you don't stop I am not going to tell you anything else." Dean warned.

"Sorry." Charlie said sheepishly. "Its just so romantic. Castiel turned his back on Heaven for Dean and now they are actually in love."

"I am Dean." Dean reminded her. "Charlie just how into the books did you get?"

"My name is HuntingAngels79 on the forums." Charlie offered as an explanation. "Those girls are kind of weird though. Wincest, AnnaJo. Nothing is as romantic as Destiel though."

"Destiel?" Dean deadpanned.

"Dean and Castiel." Charlie said. "I wish Chuck would write more books, the girls would love if it was cannon."

Dean really didn't want to know. "Anyway. Is that enough about me and Cas?"

"Noo." Charlie said. "How did you make him stay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was already exasperated.

Benny gave him a shrug, but the look on his face read that's gay of you Dean.

"When I found him alive, well, then I really knew. Because I felt right again." Dean shrugged it off.

Charlie giggle, biting her lip so she wouldn't shriek in delight.

Benny was trying hard not too give his friend grief, be knew he was having enough trouble dealing with the overly enthusiastic redhead.  
"And its okay with him that you fucked his sister?" She finally asked.

Dean really wished she hadn't read the books now. "We try not to talk about that."

"Not cool Dean." Charlie answered.

"Really not cool Dean." Benny half mocked.

"So when you finally told him were there tears? Did you throw him angrily against a wall and kiss him? Did he? Did you wait until the very last second?" Charlie went on.

"No." Dean answered confused. "I told him that he couldn't go, because I needed him."

"Ah the Winchester "I Love You" I see." Charlie said.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Dean went on.

Charlie laughed. "Nothing, just something the girls say."

"If I ever see chuck again I am going to see him." Dean mumbled.

"I wouldn't say that Dean." Charlie stiffened.

Dean didn't question it, just assumed it was another one of those fangirl message board things. "Sorry?" He answered.

"Well I am going to ask Cas the whole story too." Charlie said. "I think he will tell me more. So for now I want some vampire 101."

Now that Charlie was turned on Benny, Dean took the opportunity to seek out Cas. Not feeling the least bit sorry for the vampire.

Cas was headed into the kitchen when Dean found him, he grabbed the ex angel by the wrist and pulled him into am embrace placing small kisses on his forehead.

"What is that for?" Cas asked him.

"Because I love you." Dean answered. "Idiot."

Cas nuzzled into Dean. Not one too push off Dean when he was in a snuggly mood. Even if his pie might be burning...Sam could handle it right?

"Why did you stay Cas?" Dean asked him.

"Because I love you. I have loved you for years. My beautiful righteous man, the purest soul heaven has ever seen." The thing Castiel missed about being an angel was seeing how bright and beautiful Dean's soul was. "And I knew you loved me, I knew that eventually you would tell me."

Dean sighed, gentle bring his arms around the other man's waist. "You have always had so much faith in me Cas."

"You have always deserved it." Cas answered him. He finally made himself pull away. "Now leave me alone or I am going to ruin your pie."  
Dean laughed, "But Charlie is bothering Benny and if I go back she might turn on me."

"Dean Winchester. You have taken on vampires, wendigo and even Satan himself. I am sure you can survive Charlie." Cas answered headed into the kitchen.

Dean got back just in time to hear Charlie ask Benny about the finer point of vampire sexuality. He sat down next to her with a sigh.

Meanwhile Sam and Cas were having a very different predicament in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

In the kitchen Sam was frowning down at his meatloaf.

It looked nothing like the picture from the recipe card that Cas had grabbed at the store. Instead of the pristine shape and the delicate lacing of ketchup on top his meatloaf was lumpy and splattered with red.

"Sam that is not what the picture looked like." Castiel told him.

That is when Sam moved to the oven and pulled Castiel's pie out of the oven and pointed to it. "And that is not what a pie is supposed to look like."

The pie was lumpy, the crust torn and bubbling over with orangeish goo. The edges of the crust were burnt black and Sam swore he saw a core poking out of the side.

Castiel frowned. "It is not."

"Cas, its okay." Sam frowned.

"No its not. I suck at being human." Castiel pouted further.

Sam laughed. "Did you see my meatloaf? Seriously Cas if your value as a human was determined by your ability to cook I would be in serious trouble."

"I guess that meatloaf is pretty bad." Cas answered.

"Shut up." Sam laughed throwing an arm around Sam and grinding his knuckles into the other man's scalp.

Cas, who had learned all the ins and outs of horseplay due to his time with the Winchesters, grabbed for the nearest thing. His hand came back with the bag of flour that he used to make sure the pie crust didn't stick to the pan he was using. He grabbed a handful of the powder white stuff and threw it over his shoulder at Sam.

Sam released Cas and sputtered, shaking out his hair.

Cas look at the washed out white Sam and started to laugh.

"Little shit." Sam laughed.

"Assbutt." Cas responded.

When they called Benny, Charlie and Dean down to dinner nobody mentioned that Sam had a thin white coating covering the top half of his body. Dean gave him a careful eye but Sam just shrugged in response. Dean didn't really need to know how close him and Cas had become in the last few days, how would they use it to screw with him later if he did?

The meatloaf wound up being not as bad as it looked, but it was still a little dry and crunchy. Even Benny took a few bites of it, which made Sam warm to the vampire a little.

When Cas served his pie Dean looked at it with a careful eye. "This looks great Cas."

Castiel smiled and ducked his head in response.

Dean took his first bite, and a look like terror flashed through his eyes. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed forcing the biggest lie out of his mouth he ever uttered. "This is perfect."

As Dean finished his pie Charlie bound over to Cas, a big smile on her face. "You and I are going to have a chat." She smiled looping an arm through his.

The look in Castiel's eyes were definitely terror as the redhead lead him away.


End file.
